Reaping
by Scyrie
Summary: Undertaker and Grell are at the Reaper's Library and Undertaker tests if he is better than Sebastian or not. the smut is not very good because it's old srysry


UndertakerGrell

**Better Than Sebastian**

Undertaker wandered around the Reaper's Library, mumbling the names of the cinematic records he was organizing. Normally, he wouldn't even bother returning the books, but he felt like getting away from pestering humans, and this was the only place to do so. As if sensing he was there, Grell trotted into the Library, grinning at the sight of Undertaker and walking over to him.

"Good morning~" he chimed happily.

Grinning back at Grell, as usual, he lifted his hand and waggled his fingers in a wave. "Why, 'ello, Grell…"

Grell smiled and scanned the library shelves, pushing up his glasses. "You've done a fabulous job of arranging things around here," he said slowly, still looking around.

Undertaker flashed a smile at Grell as he slid another book into place. "Well, I couldn't just leave everything a mess. How else would I find something if I wanted to look at it?"

Giggling quietly, Grell leaned against Undertaker, glancing up at him as he puts another book back. "It's a wonder you don't break those nails of yours."

Snickering, Undertaker curled his fingers slowly, continuing to grin. Lazily, he ran his fingers through his bangs, holding them back from his face just for Grell. "These? Break? No way…"

Instantly Grell grinned wider than before at the sight of Undertaker's face, wrapping his arms tightly around the fellow reaper's waist. "You beautiful creature~!" he squealed, nuzzling into Undertaker's chest, who was snickering and resting his hands on Grell's back, who sighed. "How I wish your hair wasn't constantly covering your face…"

Running his fingers through Grell's hair, Undertaker shook his head slightly, letting his bangs fall back in place. "You know why I cover my face, Grell…" he muttered, actually not smiling for once as he traced the scar over his face. "This is less than attractive…"

Resisting the urge to curl up and die at what Undertaker said, Grell stood up on his toes to stare at him where he thought his eyes were, pouting. "You're going to murder me with all of this negative talk, Undertaker! You are even more beautiful than Sebastian!" he snapped, furrowing his eyebrows.

At this, Undertaker blinked at Grell, grinning and snickering again. "You think I can compare with that demon?"

Grell nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I only love Bassy in a higher manner because of his stoic charm~ But, recently he has lacked such charm…and no matter how much I love him, he does not return my feelings! Bassy simply does not know how to give a lady the proper treatment!" he cried, wrapping his arms tighter around Undertaker's waist.

Lazily, Undertaker wrapped his arms around Grell's lower back, putting his head to one side slightly, smirking. "Perhaps I could take the place of him for you, Grell…" he grinned, playing with Grell's hair, who was staring up at him with big lime green eyes.

"Really, Undertaker? You'd do that for me?" he asked, grinning up at the silver-haired reaper who nodded slowly, leaning down to kiss Grell cutely. After a few seconds, Grell pulled away from the kiss, looking up at Undertaker with a sheepish smile. "Can I pleeease see your face again, my dear?"

Sighing and rolling his eyes playfully, moving a hand from Grell's back to remove his hat, setting it down on an empty shelf and finger-brushing his long bangs back into his hair, smiling at Grell. "I wouldn't always expect this treatment…"

Grell nodded, resting his forehead against Undertaker's sweetly. "I know, darling, but for now I am happy~"

Rolling his eyes playfully again, Undertaker tipped Grell's chin up, leaning down and kissing him cutely, wrapping a leg around one of Grell's. In return, Grell rubbed his thigh against Undertaker's sexually, moving his hands to playfully grope Undertaker's ass, who shuddered. Slowly, the white-haired Reaper led them both to a couch with scarlet cushions and trimming, laying Grell down below him.

Grinning at their new location, Grell made a purring noise happily, wrapping his legs around Undertaker's waist. Pulling away from the kiss, Undertaker lowered slightly to untie Grell's neck ribbon with his teeth, moving to start unbuttoning his shirt and vest as he nibbled at Grell's ear ticklingly.

Now giggling quietly, Grell attempted to pull off Undertaker's sash and trench coat, having to leave it to him after failing, being distracted by the slow kisses trailing down his neck and collarbone. Shaking his head jokingly, Undertaker sat up, purposely leaning his weight on Grell's groin, snickering and smirking at the hardness he could feel through the reaper's pants. Throwing off his clothes, save his pants, Undertaker lowered his hands to start tugging at Grell's pant line, looking at him as if asking permission.

With a quick nod, Grell lifted his hips just enough off the couch for Undertaker to slide his pants and underwear off, dropping them on the ground. Leaning forward, Grell unbuttoned Undertaker's pants for him, sliding a hand slowly up his thin waist as Undertaker shed his pants and underwear as well. Quickly, Undertaker shed the last of their clothing, Grell's gloves, and both of their shoes and socks.

Undertaker slowly lifted Grell's knees onto his shoulders, staring at him and asking permission once more, wanting to leave a good impression on the redheaded reaper. Laughing quietly and leaning his head back, Grell threw his hair off of the couch so it wouldn't become a nuisance, breathing deeply to prepare himself, dropping his glasses carelessly off the side of the couch.

Carefully, Undertaker thrust into Grell, causing the reaper to moan loudly, arching his back and panting. Until Grell caught his breath, Undertaker stayed still, then pulled out of him again, slowly and lovingly as he leaned down and kissed Grell, licking at his lower lip.

Not even really meaning to, Grell moaned into the kiss, instantly shuddering as Undertaker's tongue found its way into his own mouth, exploring passionately. Closing his lime green eyes, Grell continued moaning into the kiss, running out of air quick as Undertaker started up a slow rhythm with his thrusting. Gasping, the redheaded reaper pulled away from the kiss, furrowing his eyebrows upwards in pleasure, slightly thrusting back into Undertaker.

Smiling as usual, Undertaker trailed slow kisses down Grell's neck, one of his hands snaking down the reaper's stomach and grabbing his hardened cock and pumping him in time with his thrusts. Gradually, he sped up both until Grell had no time to breathe between moans, panting heavily and unconsciously thrusting slightly into Undertaker's hand.

Moving his lips back to Grell's, Undertaker nibbled at the reaper's lower lip gently, leaving a very slight red mark as he finally started searching for Grell's prostate. He half wanted to drag it all out, loving Grell's moans, and the tightness of him around his hardened member, but he also half felt bad about Grell possibly being in pain.

Grell moaned screamingly at Undertaker finally hit his prostate, arching his back and clutching to the couch desperately. Harshly, he gritted his sharp teeth, furrowing his eyebrows upwards in pleasure, the burning sensation in his stomach increasing as Undertaker continued hitting the same spot over and over again. A few thrusts later, and Grell shuddered, going completely limp as he came.

As Grell's insides tightened around him, Undertaker was pushed over the limit, coming inside of the red-obsessed reaper, gently falling on top of him. Panting, Grell opened an eye at Undertaker, smiling tiredly at him. Smiling back, Undertaker pulled out of Grell, rolling them over so Grell was resting on his chest. Reaching down, he threw his coat over them as Grell nuzzled into his neck sweetly.

"Better than Sebastian?" Undertaker snickered.

"Holy shit, yes…" Grell murmured, soon falling asleep on Undertaker's chest.


End file.
